


Nothing Beats a Man In Uniform

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees Steve in that vintage uniform of his. It's something that he's always liked, but he can't seem to control his impulses any longer. Now that they're in a relationship, it now makes things okay, especially for Steve. <br/>It's a shocking turn of events that Steve wasn't expecting and Tony assumes it's easy to get into the soldiers pants now that they're committed to one another, but Steve has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Beats a Man In Uniform

“You always did look good in that uniform, although, I’ll always look better in my suit.” Tony said with a slanting smirk, the kind that made Steve’s heart flutter every time he set his eyes upon the millionaires face.  
“Is that your version of a compliment?” He asked with a calm eyebrow raise,  
“Maybe.” The dark haired man replied, turning his head to a side. He was playing hard to get which was really, what their entire relationship was based upon.  
“For once in your life, Stark, be straight forward with me.” Steve said with a stern look, his icy blue eyes staring straight at Tony, who was dressed in his black vest and jeans. He was in the middle of a sparring session; well, boxing whilst the others were practicing on simulations in the headquarters. Steve had only returned to give Tony some papers regarding the mission briefing, but he had arrived in his bright blue uniform.  
“I’ll be straight forward then.” He said, grabbing Steve by the collar and yanking him closer, locking their lips into a passionate kiss. Yes. They had kept their secret for so long, the fact that the two had been together in a relationship, they believed that telling the others would risk it all. Being in a same-sex relationship was one thing but it meant that they shared more emotional ties on the battlefield, which could be considered risky. For example, they would perhaps be far too protective over each other. But in all honesty, Tony loved the fact that someone was looking out for him for once and Steve was the same. They loved having each other’s backs.  
Tony’s hand immediately went for Steve’s belt, to which he flinched back.  
“Tony!” He said with a bright blush,  
“You told me to be straight forward.”  
“We can’t just… Do this… Here.” He muttered with a flushed face,  
“Why not? This is my workroom; I do what I want here.”  
“Can we not go to the bedroom..?”  
“Not enough time.” He said eagerly, pulling Steve back into a kiss, pulling off his belt.  
“T-tony!” He protested,  
“Oh come on Steve…. What if I… Okay, if we do this now, I’ll get box tickets for the baseball game tomorrow.”  
“Really? You’d do that for me?” Steve asked with lit up eyes,  
“Yes.”  
“Tony… Don’t just you know… Buy me over… It won’t work.”  
“Then what? What do you want me to say, Rogers? That you look great in that uniform but it’d look better on my floor?” He asked with an eye roll, getting tired of waiting.  
“Give me a genuine compliment, and we’ll see…”  
“Okay…” He thought, tapping his chin, “Steve Rogers. You are the most handsome soldier I’ve met, you’re kind and-”  
Steve knew how difficult it was for Tony to say such a thing and instantly pressed his lips against Tony’s with a smile. Just hearing that forced compliment had made his day. He pushed Tony up against the wall and kissed him passionately, pulling off Tony’s belt and slinging it to the ground.  
His body arched back and he couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation from the cold brick wall. Within moments, Steve’s uniform was off and so was Tony’s. They were both completely naked, completely venerable to one another. The captain’s hands moved up and down the millionaire’s body, pushing their bodies together as he moved lower to kiss his neck. Though, as their bodies touched, he could feel the warm buzz emitting from the arc reactor, which was something that Steve would never get used to, even though they had done this so many times.  
The kisses trailer lower as his soft lips touched the defined collarbone of his partner, his skin tasted so sweet even though he had probably been working and sweating, but that taste was so distinct. It was Tony’s taste, no one else’s. Just Tony’s natural taste. His hips pressed forward, grinding against the man before him Steve reached to raise Tony’s leg slightly, just so that he would have more access to his body.  
Their bodies were sliding together in utter passion, Tony let out the occasional moan, but that occasional moan turned into a more common occurrence after penetration. Steve loved to hear how loud he could make Tony yell, even in that deep, smooth voice of his. It was beautiful, and that was the only word he could use to describe it.  
Their bodies were entwined in such lust, with Steve showing all the love he could and with Tony showing how venerable he let himself be around Steve.  
“Let me see your face Tony…”  
“N-nh… No Steve…”  
“I want to see it…”  
“W-why!?”  
“Because it’s beautiful.”


End file.
